I'm Okay
by Re Altan
Summary: Satu hal yang paling kuinginkan adalah... kau bahagia, meski bukan denganku [Himuro x Reader] [ONE SHOOT]


**I'M OKAY**

 **Himuro Tatsuya x Reader**

 **Copyright© 2016 by Re Altan**

 **Remake: June 10, 2017**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **sorry kalau OOC, typo, dsb. . .**

* * *

Aku tercengang melihat kedatanganmu sore ini yang secara tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarku setelah tiga minggu ini tidak menjengukku. Dengan wajah sedih kau pun duduk di sisi kasur, menatapku lekat-lekat yang kemudian menunduk seolah ingin mengakui kesalahan. Aku yang terduduk di kasur pun hanya diam sampai akhirnya kau membuka mulut, "A-aku akan menikah minggu depan, Tatsuya," ucapmu tergugu sambil memegang erat sprei kasur, "Kau mungkin akan menganggapku sebagai perempuan tidak tahu diri karena telah menghilang begitu lama dan kemudian datang tiba-tiba membawa kabar ini. _Gomennasai_."

"[f/n]…"

Tangismu pecah, "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengkhianatimu, aku benar-benar masih mencintaimu tapi pernikahan ini tidak bisa aku tolak. Aku harus melupakanmu."

"Aku paham [f/n], aku bahkan tahu kalau cepat atau lambat, kau pasti akan meninggalkanku seperti ini, tapi…"

Kau memandangku dengan mata yang penuh dengan airmata, perlahan kau menggeleng seolah keputusanmu tak bisa diubah lagi, "Memang sudah saatnya aku melupakanmu, bahkan Tuhan pun tidak merestui kita," potongmu tanpa mau tahu. Aku tercengang dengan sikapmu barusan, dan tanpa mau menoleh lagi, kau segera beranjak dari kasur, meninggalkan kamarku.

Ingin aku mengejarmu, namun itu adalah perbuatan sia-sia, kau takkan pernah kembali lagi ke sisiku. Dari jendela kamar, aku hanya mampu melihat kepergianmu yang sudah ada di depan rumah. Kau menghampiri seorang laki-laki yang bersandar pada mobilnya, tanda sedang menunggu. Melihat kedatanganmu yang kurang baik, ia pun menyeka airmatamu, menuturkan perkataan yang kuyakini untuk menenangkanmu, dan berakhir pada dirimu yang berada dalam dekapannya.

Jemariku reflek mengepal keras, apa aku cemburu?

* * *

Dalam ingatanku, kau seperti replika surga. Berjuta keindahan melekat dalam dirimu, dengan segala pesona yang mampu melumpuhkan akal, rasanya seperti mimpi jika kita pernah saling mencintai.

Ya, kita _pernah_ saling mencintai.

Aku bahkan tak bisa menahan rasa itu saat melihat sosok cantikmu yang duduk dengan teman-teman perempuanmu sambil bercanda, gaun putih sutra nan indah telah melekat cantik di tubuhmu, lengkap dengan sebuah _bouquet_ bunga lily dalam genggaman jemari mungilmu. Sesekali teman-temanmu itu menggodamu sambil menunjuk-nujuk kalung mutiara dari lelaki tersebut. Aku bingung untuk mengendalikan perasaan ini, kau amat sangat cantik di mata namun menyakitkan di hati.

Kulangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruang tunggu dan menuju ruang utama dimana aku bisa melihat semua orang sudah duduk menunggu kehadiran kau dan ayahmu. Langkahku terhenti di sudut gereja, aku mematung disana sampai akhirnya lelaki pilihanmu tersebut berdiri di atas altar menunggu kehadiranmu. Tiga menit kemudian lagu pernikahan mulai dimainkan, pintu gereja pun terbuka menampilkan sosok cantikmu dan ayahmu yang mendampingi dirimu menuju altar. Semua orang berdiri, hujan kelopak bunga dari para pendamping pengantin pun bertebaran bagai _glitter_. Senyummu mengembang dan itu mengiris hatiku yang pernah melamarmu ini. Aku tertegun saat pendanganmu beralih tepat ke arahku, wajah cantikmu terlihat kaget namun kau segera memalingkan wajah dan kembali tersenyum dengan para tamu disana.

" _[f/n], maukah kau menikah denganku?" Lamarku tahun lalu, kau menutup mulutmu tak percaya dan memandangku kaget._

 _Airmatamu yang luruh kemudian mengalir membasahi pipi, "Tatsuya…"_

" _Sekarang atau tidak?" Kukuhku sambil menyodorkan cincin sapphire itu padamu._

 _Setelah menghela napas panjang dan menyeka airmata dari netra cokelatmu, kau mengangguk senang, "Tentu saja, Tatsuya. Aku mau menikah denganmu. Hontouni suki da yo."_

Aku tak berniat melihatnya lagi karena aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, aku tahu rasa ini tak boleh kumiliki saat kau sudah bisa bahagia dengan yang lain, aku paham karena kau tidak akan membutuhkan apa-apa lagi dariku. Buru-buru aku pergi dari tempat itu dengan segala onak yang kini membebani punggungku, sepertinya kau benar, Tuhan memang tidak merestui kita.

* * *

Lima hari setelah pernikahanmu, kau kembali mendatangi kamarku. Hari ini kau terlihat amat cantik dengan potongan rambut yang baru, wajahmu terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya seolah mengatakan padaku bahwa kau bahagia walau bukan bersamaku.

"Maaf kalau aku datang kesini lagi setelah pergi dengan konyolnya tempo lalu." Permisimu, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuka kenangan lama lagi, tapi aku kemari karena… karena aku seperti melihatmu hadir di acara pernikahanku."

"Aku memang datang, [f/n]."

"Kalau pun itu benar-benar kau, kenapa kau memasang wajah sedih itu? Aku jadi merasa berdosa padamu."

"Itu karena aku cemburu."

Kau menghela napas, dan segera berjalan mendekat padaku, "Tatsuya … kalau pun itu karena cemburu, setidaknya aku tahu kalau kau masih mencintaiku dan memperhatikanku. Akh ya ampun, bahkan di rumah yang sudah lima bulan kosong ini, aku masih seperti bisa merasakan kehadiranmu." Ucapmu sambil memegang potretku yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidur. "Aku selalu datang kemari sejak kepergianmu untuk meluapkan perasaanku, karena aku percaya kau bisa mendengarku. Tapi untuk kali ini dan seterusnya, aku mungkin takkan kemari lagi."

Airmatamu menetes, meninggalkan jejak basah di pipi dengan isak yang makin menjadi.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Saat itu juga aku tertegun mendengar ucapanmu itu.

"Aku sudah punya Shuuzo. Aku menikah dengannya bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, tapi untuk memenuhi permintaan terakhirmu yang ingin agar aku bisa menjalani hidup yang lebih baik. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, _mou daijobu_. Aku sudah bahagia dengan Shuuzo." Airmatamu pun luruh tak terbedung, "Kau bisa tenang disana."

"[f/n]…"

Kau kaget dan hampir saja menjatuhkan potretku melihat wujudku yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapanmu.

"T-tatsuya …?!"

Bibirku tersenyum tipis menahan luka, "Itu adalah kalimat yang selalu aku tunggu setiap kau datang kemari."

Kedua bola matamu terlihat nanar, sambil mendekap potretku di dada penuh sesak, kau pun mengangguk pelan padaku dengan isak yang makin jadi. " _Gomennasai_ , Tatsuya. _Gomen ne._ "

Aku tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya sebagai isyarat bahwa itu semua bukan masalah. Aku senang kau bisa menjalani hidup baru dengannya tanpa harus memikirkanku lagi, itu yang selalu aku harapkan selama kau mendatangi rumah yang kosong ini, " _Sayonara, [f/n]_."

 _Aku selalu mencintaimu_.

 **###**

 **##**

 **#**

 **-fin**

* * *

 **ugh... akhirnya dipublish juga!**

 **jangan lupa review-nya, no sider :3**

 **sekalian fav juga boleh... hehe**

 **[published: October 15, 2017]**


End file.
